Archangel
by angel of muse
Summary: I'm nothing like the others. I am Archangel and nothing will stop me. Go ahead and pray to your God. Angels won't save you because angels don't exist.
1. Fallen from Heaven

Fallen From Heaven

I don't need someone to tell me that my life is a wreck. That my life is confusing. That my life is dark, shady, and dishonest. If I wanted to know that I would have gone to a therapist years ago. Gosh if only life was that simple for me. But it's not. I was born into a family were parents never really stayed long enough to be parents. My siblings and cousins were rarely seen and if were seen, they had changed too much for me to even talk to them.

My family is no family. It is an organization of people, bent on one goal: to defeat the undefeatable. My family has a long history. But ever since the beginning of time (alright 1940s big deal) my family had been fighting an enemy. Who was that enemy? Well there are a lot of answers for that, but to sum it up I'd say: the common good. Everyone from the drunks to the FBI field agents disliked us. I mean so what if we killed innocent mayors, and bombed historical buildings?! We're just doing what we do best! Where's the harm in that?

I'd like to say that my life is a piece of cake, but that'd be a total lie. How cruel of me! As a young girl I was trained to become the best. The only real person I know and trust is my Uncle Simon. He shaped me into who I am today. I owe him so much and give him so little.

Now I'm all grown up. I've already been sent on dozens of missions and I've always come back, alive. I've seen plenty of relatives die doing what I do. Yes it's sad, but life leaves us little room to mourn. You must shed your tears and move on. Sadly moving on is the hardest part of all.

So much has already happened in my life that I cannot even believe. I've done so much and then I've never cried so hard in my entire life. Yet I cannot stand and mourn. I have to keep moving or I'll never move again. Things must get done and sadly there is very few people left to do these things.

My name is Eva Storm. I am twenty five years old with a full time job: family. My entire life has been any action junkies' dream. Molded to be the very best I have very few weaknesses and only the trusted know about them. I have been nickname the _archangel_…whatever that means. I stopped believing in angels after-well-after I discovered that saving somebody is a hell of a lot harder than killing them.


	2. Welcome to my Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charlie's Angels characters you will come across. I only own my character: Eva/Archangel, and other new faces. _

_By the way: As you read you will come across a name that has been used before (in movies) and some people may instantly think that, that character is him. Sadly no. The name is just a name. I'm just going to get that out now before people start asking. Please comment/reiview. Thank you. _

Welcome to my Life…Now Leave!

It is easy to despise what you cannot have. Anyone heard that quote before? Well if you haven't it's from a short story called _The Fox and The Grapes_. Yes I read…big deal! I thought of that quote as I sat inside a taxi cab, in the middle of New York City. It was extremely odd how true that quote was. It was very easy to be angry at something you can't have. If you don't believe me, then well that sucks for you. Trust me, that quote relates so much to me it is no longer funny.

New York City, really I don't see what people love about this place. Maybe I've been here too many times to appreciate it anymore. Damn. Or maybe I was never interested it in the first place. Well I was in New York, and not to shop. Tch. No, Uncle Simon gave me another assignment. Sadly the assignment was in New York. I prefer London or France, but beggars can't be choosers. So here I was, in the back of a taxi cab. I was on my way to complete my assignment. I was thankful because three days in a huge city was really starting to bug me.

I quickly checked my appearance in the side view mirror. My midnight black hair had it's own unique style. My bangs fell in one slight curve to my chin while the rest of my hair hit midway down my neck. My normal blue sapphire eyes looked back at me through the reflection. Usually I used contacts to change my eye color but tonight I felt as though the assignment was too easy for that. I wore long black pants with a crimson red sleeveless underneath my black leather coat. I was set.

The cab driver pulled over to the side as we finally reached my destination. I think he took the long way on purpose. Grrr. Well I couldn't extract my revenge yet. I didn't need the feds on me already. No they could come later. The cab driver looked over his shoulder at me. "Twenty two bucks."

I scowled at the stinky cab driver and pulled out the correct amount of cash and slapped it into his greasy palms. I quickly exited the cab and approached the building I stood before. This was going to be fun!

I walked over to the main entrance and found a certain someone standing by the entrance in a long black trench coat. I suppress a laugh as I approached the person. "Why Blade…I didn't know Uncle Simon sent you along too?"

Blade, my first cousin, simply smiled. He was a tall guy with crazy locks of bronze colored hair. His eyes were a boring grey color, that hid the madness dwelling inside. "Uncle Simon sent me to make sure you weren't walking into a death trap."

I frowned. "Why? Doesn't Uncle Simon know that I can take care of myself?"

Blade laughed at me and shook his head. "Of course not. It's gonna take some time for Uncle Simon to trust you again after the…the _accident_."

"That was three years ago, Blade," my voice grew dark and threatening. Yet it didn't do anything to Blade. But why would it? He knew that I wasn't going to hurt him. We both had similar assignments and we were family. "_Well_?" I finally decided to know the information Blade had gathered. "…what's going on inside?"

Blade sighed and leaned against the brick wall. "Relatively easy." Blade suddenly stood tall and looked down at me. "Have fun, Archangel."

I watched Blade disappear into the night. So like Blade. He somehow loved to fade away into the shadows. It was sorta cool, till you really looked at it. Then it was creepy. Okay, moving on.

I faced the entrance as I went into "game mode". I walked over to the entrance and tried to push open the door, yet it was locked. I sighed and looked straight up. I saw many windows made of glass. Perfect. I looked back at the door and smirked. At least there was going to be a bit of fun.

Ten minutes later I was hanging onto a windowsill, twenty stories up. Yikes! Thankfully I wasn't afraid of heights. I found the window I wanted and swiftly pulled a laser pen out of my coat pocket. I cut a large enough circle in the glass. Within seconds I was inside the building. Phase one, complete.

I ran out of the conference room I had ended up in and walked out into the brightly lit hallway. I quickly ran down a few hallways. I had memorized all the hallways so it would be easier to locate what I wanted, and to leave without getting caught.

I finally came to the end of a hallway. I stopped walking as I stood before an unlocked maple colored door. I slightly wondered where the guards where, but I didn't dwell too much on that fact. I opened the door and crossed the threshold. I now stood inside a small metal room. It had a very chilly aura to it. Frighteningly chilly. My blue sapphire eyes found exactly what I was looking for: a vault.

The vault was large and made of solid metal. A keypad was attached to the vault door. Without the correct password, the vault would not open, obviously. Sadly you only got one chance at the password. If you got it wrong the first time then the big bad security men would be notified and well…downhill from there. But do not worry. I told you this assignment was easy, and it is.

I walked up to the vault door and studied the keypad. Finally my fingers pressed several different buttons all at once. It took seconds for me to input the password. When I was done I stood back, waiting to see if my assignment was going to get tougher or easier. It got easier.

The password worked and the vault unlocked. The vault door opened up and I watched, delighted. Inside the vault was nothing but a small stand with a black vile sitting on top of it. I entered the vault and stared down at the black vile. What was it? A mystery to me. But Uncle Simon knew, and that's all that mattered to me. I picked it up and slid it down my sleeve of my coat. I was almost done.

I turned to walk out when I froze in place. A security guard was standing at the entrance, looking at me with a shocked face. My blue sapphire eyes traveled to the video camera in the darkest corner of the vault. Damn why hadn't I seen that? I went to reach into my coat pocket when the security guard tore out his gun from his holster and aimed it directly at me.

"Don't move!" he clicked the safety off his gun. "Let me see your hands! Now! Hands up!"

Guns…how I loathe those stupid toys. I pulled my one hand of my coat pocket, clutching the tiny small object in my hand as I held them up in the air.

The security guard noticed the tiny silver object. "Drop it! Drop whatever you're holding!"

I put on an innocent smile. Yeah I can do that. "Oh you don't want me to do that. I'm going to be nice and allow you to live if you just walk away right now."

The security guard ignored my offer. "DROP IT!"

I simply sighed. "Alright, alright just chill." I let go of the tiny silver object. As it fell to the floor it turned out to be a simple marble. The marble hit the floor and instantly started to beep. Yes that's right, beep. Suddenly red smoke filled the entire vault. I lowered my hands back down to my sides as I heard the security guard coughing and trying to call for back-up. Time to leave.

I raced out of the vault just as two more security guards raced into the room. I kicked one in the balls, putting him out of commission. I landed a punch on the other security guard right in the face, knocking him out. As both guards hit the floor I ran out into the hallway. The alarm was now ringing loudly, alerting all the security guards of the robbery.

As I turned a corner I stopped dead as I felt a sharp pain and electricity shoot through my body. I shook violently and fell to the floor in a heap. I listened to the footsteps as the security guard who tasered me, come closer. I counted his footsteps as I shot up and tore out the clip stuck in my skin. I pressed the clip into the chest of the security guard and watched him taser his own self and drop to the floor. I continued down the hall as I heard pounding footsteps of more guards. I ran down numerous hallways trying to find my way out. Sadly I was lost. As I ran down another hallway I heard shouts coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find six heavily armed guards running after me.

I sprinted down the hallway, having no idea where it led. I was able to keep a distance of space between me and the six guards but knew it wouldn't last for long. I rounded one more corner when I saw the end of the hallway. It led to a glass window. That's where the hallway ended and gravity started.

"Freeze!" shouted one of the many security guards. They were slowing in their pace, knowing that I had no where to go. Too bad for them.

I pushed myself to go faster. I was a couple feet away from the window. Suddenly gunshots rang out. I covered my head with my arms as the bullets missed me and hit the glass. I hit the glass, hard…

Now I was falling. I opened my blue sapphire eyes as I saw the ground below me. I was tempted to scream but I did not. The shards of glass fell faster then me. I stayed in control and spun around so my back was to the ground. I stared up at the stunned faces of the guards. Ha! They knew nothing.

I kept falling. I knew the ground was very close now. At least I had accomplished the assignment. That's all that matters. As I was three feet from hitting the ground, someone ran out from the shadows and caught me right before I hit the ground. I blinked and looked at the face of my rescuer. I smiled. "Hey Blade."

Blade looked at me, now in his protective arms. "You're so predictable it's not even funny anymore."

I pulled the black vile out of my sleeve and waved it in front of his face. "Did you predict this?"

Blade put me down on my feet. "Uncle Simon will be happy. Though I doubt this stunt you pulled with ensure his trust for letting you go out on your own. If you died…well let's just say Uncle Simon would be very, _very_ angry."

I slid the black vile away. "Good thing that'll never happen. I'll see you later, Blade."

Blade smiled and nodded. "Good-night Archangel." He turned and walked away. I didn't watch him leave because I quickly left the area. I had a black vile to deliver and the government to avoid. Another long night.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please review. Thank you. _


	3. The Call

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside of me..._

The Call

It was dawn. I sat on the edge of a curb in the middle of nowhere. I was waiting for people to pick me up, as always. I found my way to a payphone after I left Blade and the building. I had called Uncle Simon and told him the wonderful news of my success. He told me to wait here for a small team to fetch me and bring me back to the House.

I played with the black vile with my fingers. I wondered what was so important about the vile? I mean it didn't look valuable. Maybe it was the liquid inside…maybe. If Uncle Simon didn't tell me, then it was not worth knowing. I sighed and slid the black vile away. I heard the noise of an engine as I stood up. A black SUV pulled over to where I stood. The backdoor opened and I saw a couple men in black clothes. I showed no emotion to them as I got into the car and shut the door.

The driver pulled a small black radio to his mouth and spoke into it. "Uncle we have picked up Archangel. On our way home."

I watched the man put the radio away. I made sure none of the men saw the black vile. Something told me that it was for Simon's eyes and only Simon's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin Winter wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and shout at everyone and anyone. Yet he restrained himself from doing just that. Instead that anger was stored away with all the other emotions he kept locked away within himself. His blood red eyes studied the empty vault. The chilliness within the vault and room itself sent shivers down Kevin's spine. Yet now the chilliness was even colder. The black vile was gone and he knew exactly who took it. Yet he was not a foolish man. He knew when to speak and when to keep such information to himself.

He ran his fingers through his messy locks of sandy blonde hair as he turned his back to the empty vault. Several officers and security guards were in the chilly room, trying to understand what had happened. How did the black vile get stolen? Most importantly they wondered who I was.

Kevin walked over to his most trusted employee, Odin. "What information have you gathered Odin?"

Odin, a young man with a shaved head and bronze colored eyes turned to face Kevin before speaking. "Someone broke into the vault and stole the vile. They do not know who, but they suspect many criminals. Mostly crime lords."

"It was foolish to leave such an important chemical in government hands. Dirty hands is more like it," said Kevin in distaste.

"A-A chemical sir? You know what was inside the vile?" asked Odin in slight shock.

Kevin smiled and looked at Odin. "Just call me Big Brother."

"I don't understand. Shouldn't we tell the officers? It might lead us to the thief!" replied Odin.

"And give the government another chance to mess up again? Oh no!" Kevin pulled out a silver cell phone from his pocket. "I know who to trust, Odin."

"Who are you calling sir?" asked Odin?

Kevin smiled. "A friend. Just a friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived back a the House the next day. I didn't waste time as I had to deliver the black vile to Uncle Simon. It's weird, the House isn't exactly a house. It's more like a manor. It was three stories tall and as long as two football fields. Okay maybe it was a mansion. Hell the House only took up a third of the entire estate. You could say we were pretty wealthy. Well Uncle Simon was. Then again he's the leader…for now.

It took time to move throughout the House. I finally reached Simon's office. I didn't knock but opened the doors and crossed the threshold. Simon's office was huge! It was around the size of a normal master bedroom. The walls were painted a crimson red color and the carpet was plush and white. There were two large wall sized windows sitting behind Simon's cherry wood desk. Black drapes closed off most of the sunlight, leaving the room with a dimly lit feeling to it. But it wasn't chilly, like the vault. It was warm and welcoming. Home. It felt like home.

Uncle Simon sat in a large black leather chair as he signed off on some document. I watched a man leave with the document with Simon's signature. It wasn't unusual to see unfamiliar faces in his office. Simon called them business partners. So they could be trusted. I mean Uncle Simon trusted them.

Simon looked up from his work and a large smile appeared on his face. His sapphire eyes lit up as he rose to his feet. I noticed that he had combed his locks of raven black hair. He looked very professional. "Eva!"

I smiled as I approached his desk. "Hello Uncle Simon." I pulled the black vile out of my coat sleeve and placed it on his desk. "All yours."

Simon's smile never faltered as he took the vile and held it in his right hand. "I am very pleased. At first I was worried."

"About what? I know you sent Blade. Ran into him a couple times," I replied.

Simon quietly laughed as he put the black vile back down on his desk. He gestured for me to sit in one of the black leather chairs. I refused but Simon sat back down anyways. "I'll admit that I did send backup. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just couldn't risk losing you on such a simple assignment."

"But you know I can handle myself. You've sent me out on all kinds of assignments and I always come back," I argued. I showed no anger towards Uncle Simon. How could I? He-He has done so much for me. I owed him too much to show anger. But that did not mean I could argue a point. My point. "Blade said you don't trust me anymore."

Simon sighed and looked at me. "Eva…I worry about you. I mean at first I thought you could take care of yourself and nothing will ever go wrong." He paused. I watched him look away from me as a pained expression crossed his face. "…but I was foolish. She-She…she never returned."

I was quick to speak up. "It wasn't your fault Uncle Simon." He looked back at me. "Someone else killed her. You couldn't have know. None of us could have known."

"That's exactly why I worry. I do not want to lose you, Eva. You are one of the strongest nieces I have ever had. Your parents would have been so proud. At least my brother would have been proud. You're exactly what he wanted," said Simon with a large smile.

I looked away. I just couldn't talk about my parents. It was odd. My thoughts shifted as I looked back at the black vile. "What is the vile for?"

Simon fingered the black vile as his sapphire eyes remained on me. "I'm sorry but that information cannot be shared." I didn't say anything. "Do you trust me, Eva?"

I blinked and nodded. "Of course. You're the only person I can trust. I mean…I know you won't let me down."

Simon nodded silently and looked down at the black vile. "I promise Eva…" He looked up at me. Something in his sapphire eyes had changed. They no longer held happiness or laughter but some kind of wild determination. "…you will not end up like the others. You will survive because I know you. You will never fail me. _Never_."

I said nothing to that. I looked away as memories poured back. I suffered for a long moment before looking back at Simon. "Can I leave, Uncle Simon?"

He nodded. "Yes Eva. You can."

I gave him a soft smile before turning my back to him and leaving his office. I felt his eyes drill holes in my back. I never forgot his promise. Little did I know that this, me leaving his office, was the beginning of something entirely new. I crossed the threshold but felt a chill freeze my body. I could feel it. A storm was approaching.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please review, thank you! Oh and here's just a bit of fun: if anyone can figure out where a fancy nickname Kevin says came from, then tell me and ill be impressed. Hint: the nickname is used in a certain famous novel. Thank you for reading. More chapters to come, a lot more. _


	4. No Such Thing

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

No Such Thing

Kevin Winters eyed Charlie's office. It impressed him slightly. Though it was nothing like his own office. Kevin Winters stood in a navy blue business suit as he concluded that he old friend was doing well. He turned to face his friend's employees. They were…well they were quite a sight! Natalie, Alex, and Dylan sat on the red couch watching Kevin as he took in his surroundings. Bosley sat on the edge of the desk that also held up the white speaker box.

I've just described to you my enemies…well hold on let me continue.

The speaker box crackled to life. "Kevin, tell us again the situation you've encountered." Charlie's voice filled the entire room. Amazing how it did that. Like Charlie was some sort of God. Ha but the Lord didn't exist, or his so called view of innocence and mercy did not exist.

Kevin cleared his throat. "Right. Last night one of my faculties was broken into and robbed. My security tried to stop the thief but she managed to get away with a very dangerous chemical. The authorities were not able to piece this puzzle together even with the video feed and all the witnesses."

"What was this chemical?" asked Natalie.

"That is classified. But it is extremely dangerous. It wasn't tested fully that was why it was under tight security," Kevin paused. "Well I guess I could improve that later. I need the chemical back so it can be tested."

"How dangerous is the chemical?" asked Alex.

"Well in good hands it isn't dangerous at all. It's when someone doesn't know what they have and decide to use it for mass murder is when it becomes more dangerous than a nuclear bomb," replied Kevin with ease.

A stunned silence erupted in the office. It stayed very quiet for a long minute until Charlie finally broke the silence. "Angels we need to get the chemical back. That means finding the thief, and finding the chemical,"

"We need the thief," said Alex looking at her two girlfriends.

"Ah but that easy," said Kevin as he remembered watching the footage the cameras had captured. "The Storm family. They sent out a thief. The damn family has been nagging me for samples but I refused to give them samples."

"Alright let's go check out the Storm family. See what we come up with," said Natalie.

Kevin watched the three angels nod and quickly left to get to work. He smiled knowing that sooner or later he would get his chemical back. He turned back to face the speaker box. "Thank you old friend."

"I've heard of these Storm people. They're considered very dangerous," replied Charlie.

Kevin simple nodded. "Yes, they are. Now a dangerous chemical in their hands only adds to their terror. I hope your employees can handle themselves."

"I know my angels, Kevin. You just keep safe. Your chemical will be returned to you," replied Charlie.

Kevin nodded and walked out of the office. So there it was. I had no idea at the time, but my little robbery was just the beginning of something much more powerful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked down the sidewalk beside Blade. We were both heading to our favorite bar to celebrate our victory. It was a tradition. It kept us motivated to keep winning. It was also fun. As we walked I pulled my white Ipod out of my coat pocket and poked the buds into my ears and quickly found a song to play. I smiled as I listened to the beginning of _Sleeping With Ghosts_ by Placebo.

Blade noticed me and smiled. "You're obsessed."

Even though my music was playing I could hear Blade clearly. "No I'm not. My hobby is music. Is that a crime?"

"No but your other hobbies are," replied Blade in a joking voice.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. We continued to walk towards the bar when I suddenly felt as thought somebody was watching me. I looked over my shoulder, but saw no one. Odd. I looked forward as I continued to listen to the song.

"_This one world vision  
Turns us in to compromise  
What goods religion  
When its each other we despise  
Damn the government  
Damn the killing  
Damn the lies_"

Hmmm, interesting lyrics. We finally reached the bar. We entered it and I felt the relief of the unknown eyes leave me. We went to our normal table and ordered drinks. Blade and I sat in silence for a long minute before Blade broke it.

"So what was the black vile all about?" asked Blade?

I didn't answer right away. "He didn't tell me. He said it was important, but nothing else."

Blade nodded. "Well Uncle Simon knows what he's doing. We just have to trust him."

"We don't _have_ to trust him, Blade. We _are_ trusting him," I shot back. I saw the hurt look in Blade's eyes and quickly regretted saying what I did. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just relax. You have to relax to celebrate," replied Blade in a slightly quieter voice.

The drinks came and were placed in front of us. I took a sip as I watched Blade consume half of his. I almost laughed when I felt the unknown eyes again. They were drilling holes in my back. I looked around the bar but didn't see anything unusual.

"Something wrong?" asked Blade.

I looked back at Blade and shook my head. "No." I looked down at my drink and pushed it away. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"If something is wrong-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I briskly walked off to the bathrooms. I entered the ladies room and found it empty. I sighed as I pulled the buds out of my ears. The song had long since ended leaving me with Muse. Oh well. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I thought back to the conversation I had, had with Uncle Simon. I felt weird. Like I didn't know something I should know.

The bathroom door opened. I ignored whoever was coming in. Like Blade said, I had to relax. Easier said than done when you felt eyes drilling into your back. Wait! The feeling was much stronger now. I now ignored my reflection in the mirror and focused on a different reflection.

A woman older than me by one or two years, stood a couple feet away near the door. She had auburn hair and beautiful hazel colored eyes. The way the light was hitting her almost made her look like some kind of angel. Ha but angels don't exist. No such thing.

I studied Dylan for a long second, quickly getting annoyed. "It's rude to stare."

"Eva Storm?" asked Dylan.

I turned my back to the mirror as I faced Dylan. "Honestly it's Eva Grace Storm. But I don't like my middle name that much. Doesn't fit me. Parents…" I rolled my eyes in a joking fashion. "…ignorant." Dylan didn't smile. It dawned on me that she wasn't here for drinks, but for something more important. I grew serious. "What do ya want?"

"The chemical you stole. Where is it?" demanded Dylan.

A chemical? So _that's_ what was inside the black vile. "You mean that little black vile?" Hey what can I say? I like playing with my prey. Almost like playing with your food. Yeah, yeah never play with your food. Whoever came up with that stupid saying should have been shot. No…I take that back.

Dylan was not in the mood for my games. "Where is it?"

My hand closed around my white Ipod. Dylan wanted answers. I was not going to give them to her. It was so simple, yet difficult all at the same time. "Well not here that's for sure. If you want it back why don't you get your hands dirty and find it yourself." I stood up straight and slid my Ipod into my coat pocket.

Dylan grew angry and quickly approached me. I took on a defensive stance as I counted her footsteps. "You have no idea who you're messing with." Her voice was low and threatening.

I smirked at Dylan. "Show me then."

Dylan lashed out throwing a punch at me. I quickly went into "game mode" and caught her fist right before it hit my face. I twisted Dylan's wrist and spun around, throwing her into a nearby wall. Dylan gasped in pain as she hit the wall and fell to her knees. I stood there and laughed. Dylan looked up at me and got to her feet. She ran over to me and kicked me hard in the stomach. I tumbled backwards till my back touched a wall. I pushed myself off the wall and caught another punch and threw two angry punches at Dylan, hitting her in the torso and in the face.

Dylan stepped backwards, allowing me time to get out the corner. I circled Dylan and attacked again. This time I pounced on her as we both fell to the ground, yet I was on top of her. Dylan hit the ground hard, gasping again in pain. I knelt above her and punched her a couple times in the face till I felt satisfied.

I quit punching Dylan as she laid there, eyes closed. I stood up and walked away from her. Dylan snapped open her eyes and watched me heading for the door. She jumped to her feet and ran towards me and jumped up onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I stopped walking and stumbled backwards as I fought to get Dylan off me.

Finally I stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bar. Many people left after seeing a fight going on, but Blade quickly got up, seeing me in trouble. I managed to throw Dylan off me. She crash into a table, breaking it in half.

Natalie and Alex ran forward as I backed away from the broken table. I looked over at them and got ready to fight them off too. Blade stood by our table as he tore out a black Beretta from underneath his black trench coat. He aimed it at Natalie and Alex and fired off an entire round of bullets. I ducked as the bullets sent Natalie and Alex running for cover.

Once the gunfire was over I ran over to Blade. He looked angry as he knew that our enemies weren't dead yet. I heard police sirens in the distance and I tugged on Blade's coat sleeve. He only nodded as he and I ran out of the bar to escape our new enemies.

Dylan got up but she had been too late. We were already out the door. She sighed and scanned the room for her friends. Luckily they were unharmed. They regrouped as Dylan wiped the dirt off her clothes. "Bitch."

"Are you alright? She threw you pretty hard," asked Natalie.

Dylan nodded, answering Natalie question. "She knows where the chemical is. She just doesn't want to tell us."

"Well when do the bad guys _want_ to tell us anything?" replied Alex.

"We'll run into them again. They know that people want what they stole," said Natalie as the police sirens grew louder. They had lost a small battle but won a ton of information. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_To be Continued..._

_Please review! I've been getting tons of hits and yet no reviews. Makes me want to cry. The story picks up and shoots off after this chapter. Thank you for reading. _


	5. Killing Time

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

…Killing Time…

Blade and I returned to the House after our fight at the bar. I could tell that Blade was angry about the attack. He hated party poopers and well, that's what came. Thankfully Uncle Simon wasn't busy in some meeting with other unknown business partners. He was free. Free to hear us out and for my questions. So it was a chemical. But why would Uncle Simon want a chemical? _Why_?

Blade opened the doors to Simon's office. As always Uncle Simon was sitting behind his desk. He looked up as we both entered his office. Blade was faster than me and reached Simon before I did.

Uncle Simon looked confused by our appearance. "Blade? Eva? What are you two doing here? I thought you were both out celebrating."

"We were," Blade stood tall as he looked down at Simon. "Our celebration was ruined. Three chicks came by. One attacked Archangel." Simon looked at me, but I stayed silent letting Blade continue. "They wanted the black vile that Archangel stole last night."

"Did you tell them anything?" asked Simon looking directly at me.

"No," I answered.

Uncle Simon sat back as he thought about what Blade just told him. "It seems that Mr. Winters wants his prize back. We'll have to get rid of that problem. Blade…" Simon looked at Blade. "…get someone to locate Mr. Winters and find out where he'll be in the next couple of hours. We must eliminate him from the game. Then whoever attacked Eva will probably leave us alone."

Blade nodded and left the office. I remained inside the office, looking at Uncle Simon. I saw a glint in his sapphire eyes that sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't odd that Simon ordered others' deaths. He did it on a daily basis and it never bothered me.

"Something is bothering you, Eva. Don't lie because I can see the truth. Tell me. Get it off your shoulders," demanded Simon in a soft voice.

I remained standing. "What is the chemical for?"

Simon looked into my blue sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry, Eva. I don't usually keep secrets from you. It's very hard to leave you out of the loop. It's killing me."

I felt instant regret for questioning Simon's motives. I hung my head in shame. "Don't apologize Uncle Simon. I should be sorry. I've been questioning your motives. I'm sorry. I deserve so much punishment."

Simon shook his head. "You deserve nothing but glory." Simon stood up and walked over. He put his hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him. He was smiling at me. A gentle smile that a father gives to his crying child. "What you just told me is anything but bad. It means that you're becoming better. I'm very impressed with you, Eva. You are already great but you shock everyone with the knowledge you obtain."

"I only wish to make you proud," I whispered.

"You already have," Simon pulled his hand off my shoulder and stepped back, away from me. "I want you to go and eliminate Kevin Winters."

"Is Blade coming too?" I asked.

Uncle Simon laughed and shook his head. "Not unless you want him too. Whoever comes is up to you. Right now I'm trusting you with this mission. I am certain that you will accomplish it. Am I right?"

I stood tall and nodded. "Of course. Though I think Blade might just get in the way."

Simon laughed and sat back down behind his desk. "You never disappoint Eva. Or shall I say Archangel?"

I smiled. "She came up with it. It's part of me now. Do you like it?"

Uncle Simon's smile faltered a bit but he covered it up quickly. "Yes. It's a very unique name. Separates you from the rest. Not like the others."

My smile faded a bit. "Weird…that's what she said." I paused. "She called herself Whisper." Uncle Simon said nothing more. I quietly turned and walked out. Once again memories of her came back to me. I shoved them away as I decided to rest before I went after Kevin Winters. I had a new assignment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin Winters sat in his quiet study inside his small two story home in the suburbs. It was late at night. Almost midnight. The only light came from his desk lamp where his work was laid out on. Kevin was busy writing down chemical formulas and assessing problems that came up.

Finally he sat back and looked at the piece of paper full of black ink. That blank ink formed many difficult chemical formulas that he had spent months on. Now everything was so clear to him. Kevin pulled out his silver cell phone and used speed dial to call his business partner.

Kevin sat very quietly in his study, listening to the rings. Finally somebody picked up. "It's Kevin." Kevin paused as he listened to his partner. He picked up the piece of paper with his fingers. "I'm glad that everything is working smoothly over there. I called to tell you that I've figured everything out." Kevin paused again as he listened. A large greedy smile spread across Kevin's face. "Perfect. So then I'll be watching the tests, just to make sure the chemical works." Kevin nodded listening to the caller. Everything was working out for him. "I'll send you the details later. Good-night."

Kevin hung up and slid his silver cell phone away. He smiled while looking at the paper. He laughed quietly and folded the paper up and quickly found an envelope to put it in. Once that was done, Kevin stood up and left his study.

He walked down the small upper hallway. The joy of his work being completed deafened him to the noises outside his home. Kevin descended the stairs and walked into his living room. He wanted to go into his kitchen and get something to eat, but he decided against it.

Suddenly the large living room window shattered, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Kevin ran out of the way, avoiding the shards of glass. I jumped threw the now opened window and into the living room. I scanned the room till my blue sapphire eyes found Kevin. I smirked.

"Y-You!" cried Kevin in terror.

"Good evening Mr. Winters," I started to close the space between me and my new victim. "Killing time." I pulled a sharp silver pocket knife out of my coat pocket. I lunged at Kevin.

Kevin sprinted out of the way, making me catch nothing but air. I angrily spun around as Kevin darted into his kitchen. I almost laughed. What was in the kitchen but more knives? I followed Kevin, deaf to other sounds I should have heard.

I crossed the threshold into the kitchen. I was suddenly kicked hard at the legs, making me fall to the ground and drop my pocket knife. I quickly stretched to grab it but the unknown attacker kicked it out of reach. Angry, I jumped up and spun to face my attacker. I almost gasped. Standing before me were the three chicks from the bar. Dammit. Now was the time I wished I had asked Blade to come along. I heard Kevin's heavy breathing in the corner that they protected.

I reached out and grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the three women. It broke them apart, but they quickly tried to surround me. I lashed out attacking Natalie first, landing a few punches to her lower stomach and torso.

That drove her away for a few seconds, long enough for me to roundhouse kick Alex in the face, causing her to spin to the floor. I leaped high into the air and did a back flip and landed behind Dylan. I angrily kicked her at the legs and grabbed her auburn hair and spun her around before kicking her hard at the stomach. She landed near Alex who was getting up.

I looked over at Kevin. He was still in the damn corner. Idiot. I scooped up my silver pocket knife and lunged for Kevin. I didn't reach him because Natalie lunged at me and we both landed outside the kitchen, back into the living room. I went to stab Natalie with my knife but she stopped my attack and tore my knife out of my hand. She threw it and it landed into a wall.

I threw Natalie off of me. We both got to our feet at the same time. I charged at her and lifted up my leg to kick her, but she defended herself by putting her arms up over her face. Damn. I lowered my leg and glanced at my pocketknife. This wasn't suppose to be this hard.

Dylan and Alex ran into the living room and charged at me, planting hard kicks into my torso. I flew into a nearby wall, but nowhere close to my silver pocketknife. I jumped to my feet, now pissed. I ran towards Alex and Dylan and lashed out, kicking them both over to where Natalie stood. They both knocked Natalie over. I ignored my knife and ran back into the kitchen.

I found Kevin still in the corner. A complete moron! I ran over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Your pets won't save you from me." I went to snap his neck but Kevin smirked and laughed quietly. I stopped what I was doing and watched him laugh for some unknown reason.

Kevin stared into my blue sapphire eyes as his laughter died. "You don't know who the pet is, do you?"

A strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me far away from Kevin. I soon found myself back inside the living room. I jumped to my feet and kicked out at Dylan who had pulled me back into the living room. I pulled a silver marble out of my coat pocket and let it drop to the floor. Instantly red smoke filled the entire living room and entered the kitchen. I ran over and leaped out of the broken window and dashed down the front lawn to where my sleek black motorcycle was parked.

I jumped aboard and started up the engine. I looked over at the house. I saw the women running out of the house to pursue me. I looked forward as I sped away. As I drove away I mentally kicked myself for failing. I failed my assignment. I had failed Simon. No!

Dylan stood in the doorway as she watched me speed away on my motorcycle. She sighed as Natalie and Alex watched her escape again. Dylan looked down and over at the silver pocketknife I had left behind. She walked over and pulled it out of the wall. She carefully studied it. She heard her friends reenter the house. "Only _one_ weapon? Doesn't sound smart."

"She didn't know we'd be here. But it was clear she found out why we were at the bar. She was after Kevin," replied Alex.

"She'll come after him again. Next time we need someway to stop her. She seems to know everything about fighting and escaping," replied Natalie.

Dylan lowered my pocketknife and looked over at her friends. "Fortunately so do we."

_To Be Continued..._

_Please review. Thank you. _


	6. Hysteria

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

Hysteria

My cell phone rang…and rang…and still rang. I refused to answer it as I laid on the motel bed in the dark. I had been here for three whole weeks. Here in the cheapest motel I could find. I had failed my assignment. I had failed Uncle Simon. I had no right to return to the House. I did not deserve anything but punishment for my failure. It was such a simple mission! Kill Kevin Winters then return home. How could I have messed up?

My cell phone stopped ringing as the caller left a message that I could not hear. Many times Blade had called me. I had numerous messages from him. Yet I refused to call back. I couldn't call him back. I knew if I told him the truth then all I would receive is sympathy. I did not want that. I refused…I refused sympathy. No human being has enough sympathy to give anyways. No one. Prime example: me.

So what caused my failure? I had surprised Kevin. I knew I had because I saw the fear and terror in his eyes. I had him stunned and unable to escape. So what happened? Well let's retrace my steps. Kevin went into the kitchen. I followed and…and…that was it!

I sat up as I figured everything out. Why didn't I figure it out sooner? Then Kevin would be dead and Uncle Simon would praise me for being the good archangel I am. Tch yeah right. But it was so clear to me now. Those women were with Kevin. They were the barrier between me and him. Knock down the barrier, expose the heart. Man I am so stupid. They couldn't be scared away. They were all just part of the package. I had been treating them like flies. Now they were victims.

I got off the bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked disheveled from my long stay in the cheap motel. I hadn't consumed nothing much but crackers. My stomach called for food. So my first mission was to feed myself, then it was off to finish off the flies and Kevin.

As I collected my things to leave I thought back to my small conversation with Kevin. His voice echoed in my head:

_"You don't know who the pet is, do you?" _

What did that mean? It made no sense at all. Did he just blurt that out in fear? Something like seeing your life flash before your eyes before you died? Instead he blurted something out? Still what did it mean? To anything? To me or him? Ouch, too many questions. My stomach grumbled. I needed food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin paced to and fro in his main office located far from his house. His office was a tiny bit bigger than Charlie's but smaller than Simon's. His office was smack dab in the middle. Kevin pressed his silver cell phone to his ear as he waited for his partner to pick up. Standing inside the room with Kevin was Odin, Dylan, Natalie, and Alex.

Odin stood near Kevin's desk, marking stuff down on the piece of paper that had drawn in his attention while he waited for his boss. Natalie, Alex, and Dylan sat in chairs off to the side. They were now following Kevin around everywhere ever since my attack on him. Yet they were weary after the boring three week stretch. I seemed to have disappeared. Gone into hiding.

Kevin stopped pacing as his partner picked up. "It's Kevin." Kevin paused and sighed. "Yes I know that you haven't gotten the plans. I'm sorry I just haven't had time to mail them yet. I've had a terrible run in with fate." Kevin paused and turned away from the angels. "I'll try to get the plans to you as soon as possible. But our past results have come back positive." Kevin nodded again. "Good-night."

Kevin hung up and turned to face Odin. Kevin pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Odin. "Mail this, Odin. It is important that my business partner receives the chemical plans."

A hand swiped the envelope from Odin's hands. Kevin looked over to find that the angels were no longer sitting around but were up and stood near him. Natalie held the envelope in her hands.

"It's too dangerous for anyone related to you to go out. Eva Storm is waiting for you and she won't hesitate to terrorize you by killing off your employees. You should tell that partner of yours to get somewhere safe," said Natalie.

Kevin slid his cell phone away into his pocket. "He has _plenty_ of security. I see your point though. Then get someone to mail the chemical plans." Kevin didn't wait for a reply as he left his office and gestured for Odin to follow.

Natalie watched both men leave before looking over at her friends. "It's been three weeks. She knows where Winter's home is. She knows his faculty buildings. Yet it's like she's disappeared."

"She hasn't disappeared. I'm sure she's just taking her time figuring out a way to kill Kevin again," replied Alex.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders as she eyed the envelope. "Kevin seems hell bent on getting this thing to his partner. What is this chemical that is causing all this fuss?"

"Bad people like weapons. This chemical is more powerful than a weapon. I can see the determination for the chemical…whatever it is," said Dylan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found them walking along in the moonlight. I stood across the street as I watched them make their way towards the beach. All three of them. I didn't see Kevin anywhere. They had left him. Oh well I was after them for tonight. To bring down the barrier that stood in my way. I had no weapons but my fists. That was plenty. No more marbles to get me out of jams. I was on my own on this own. No Blade, no Uncle Simon, nothing but me and my enemies. Alone…was that was Whisper felt? No! Focus. _Focus_.

I proceeded towards the beach unnoticed by anyone. I watched the angels walk together. They had not seen me yet. I had the element of surprise right now. I just had to get to the right moment to spring.

I finally reached the sidewalk that stood as the end of the pavement and the beginning of the sand. I closed the space between me and them as I crossed the street, ending up a few paces behind them. I heard them muttering about something. I didn't pay much attention to it. Their personal lives meant nothing to me.

They suddenly stopped walking. I stopped too as Dylan chanced a glance over her shoulder and her eyes went wide. They all turned, a tad surprised to see me. I smirked at their faces. Beautiful.

"Left poor Kevin all alone did you? Naught, naughty!" I mocked.

"Eva…three weeks is a long time," replied Natalie.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It relatively short to plan a murder or murders." I noticed a corner of the envelope sticking out of Natalie's coat pocket. "Oooo…pen pals?" I lunged at them, taking Natalie down to the pavement. Dylan quickly pulled me off but I elbowed her in the ribs, making her double over in pain. I jumped to my feet as Alex landed hard kicks to my stomach. I gasped in pain a few times and backed up but Alex didn't stop.

I finally caught her leg and threw her down the slope of beach rocks. I heard her gasp in pain the entire way down. Natalie saw this along with Dylan. This angered them as they charged at me, ready to beat the living shit out of me. Well I was ready. I blocked all their attacks as I laughed at them.

I missed one of Dylan's punches which hit me directly in the stomach. All the oxygen left me as I stumbled backwards and lost my footing. I tumbled down the beach rocks and landed on the soft sand a couple feet away from where Alex was getting up. I breathed heavily and turned onto my back and forced myself to get up. I got to my feet later than Alex. She caught me off guard and kicked out at my feet, making me fall back down. I felt like an idiot.

Natalie and Dylan climbed down the beach rocks and found me lying on the ground while Alex was standing tall. They ran over to Alex, thinking I was down for good. I listened to the numerous footsteps as my eyes shot open. I grabbed a bunch of sand as I heard them getting closer to me. I shot up and threw the sand directly into their faces. This blinded them for a few seconds.

I jumped up and leaped up into the air and landed behind Natalie. I wrapped my own arm around her neck, choking her as I pulled the envelope out of her coat pocket. Natalie tried to fight me off but she was blind right now. "I think it's you guys who need protecting." It was fun to taunt my enemies.

I released Natalie and shoved her into her friends. Dylan and Alex finally got the sand out of their eyes and caught Natalie before she fell into the sand. Natalie wiped away the sand in her eyes as I began ascending the beach rocks. They ran after me. I had a great lead on them as I reached the sidewalk and took off towards where I had parked my sleek black motorcycle.

Natalie, Dylan, and Alex got to the sidewalk and ran after me as I reached my motorcycle. I jumped aboard and started the engine. I looked over at them and kicked out at Natalie who was very close to reaching me. She fell backwards as I sped off. Once again I failed to kill them but the envelope looked interesting.

I sped away from the angels, leaving them to curse about my escape. It was so hard to defeat them. It wasn't the fact that there were three of them, but that they worked well together. Too well. It was unheard of.

I found an empty parking lot. I drove into the empty parking and shut off the engine. I tore open the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. I unfolded it and scowled. It was just a paper with fancy drawings on it. I was about to chuck it when I looked a little harder at the fancy drawings.

My blue sapphire eyes went wide as I understood exactly what was written on the paper. Nothing made sense as I looked up from the paper. The chemical…it was about the chemical I had stolen. It was a weapon, but much more than just a weapon. Oh God it was a whole lot more than a weapon.

My cell phone rang. I still refused to answer it. I wasn't going home right now. I had things to do. Puzzles to figure out. Questions that I needed answers too. I needed that barrier down. Yet the question was how? A direct attack proved useless. I need to get creative. I shuddered as I eyed the paper again. How could such a disaster be created?

The storm…yes I could feel it approaching. It was closer now. Closer than before. It sent more chills down my spine.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please review. Thank you. _

My cell phone rang…


	7. OTHER

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

**NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER TO READ! IF U SKIP THIS U WONT UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE ENTIRE TRILOGY**

Other

The plans were sent. He was happy. Kevin sat within his office. He was pretty much alone except for Odin. Kevin watched Odin stand awkwardly near his desk. He suppressed a laugh. Odin was a recently employed employee. Odin did not know everything that went on and Kevin was fine with that.

"What's wrong Odin?" asked Kevin.

Odin looked up at Kevin and gulped. "I-I don't think." Odin paused, careful to pick the correct words. "I don't think that you should be alone."

"Why not?" Kevin challenged him. "Do you not trust me anymore?"

Odin shook his head quickly. "No, it's not that at all! I trust you Mr. Winters. It-It's just that Storm woman is out to murder you. Aren't you a little afraid of being alone when she is out there?"

Kevin smiled slyly. "You're a smart man, Odin. A sensible man at best." Kevin looked down at his desk. "Do _not_ overlook the obvious. You know only so little about the projects I lead. The prizes I am awarded with."

"So you're not afraid?" asked Odin.

"Not at all. I have nothing to be afraid of. You are dismissed," replied Kevin.

Odin nodded and silently left Kevin's office. Kevin sat in total silence. He heard movement above him, but did not stir. A total moron. I dropped down from the ceiling and landed gracefully before Kevin's desk. He didn't seem surprised at all to see me. Again, a moron.

I stared at Kevin as I closed the space between him and I. "You're an _idiot_ Winters."

"Why do you sat that Miss. Storm?" asked Kevin?

I heard a bit of authority in his voice. "I'm out to kill you and you send your only protection as far away as possible." I smirked. "What are you hiding?"

Kevin sat back in his chair. "I know your family quite well, Miss. Storm. If you came to kill me you would have already done it. Yet here you are…talking to me." Kevin paused. "You've been gone for three weeks. Abnormal for someone like you."

I pulled out the chemical formulas and threw it on his desk. His eyes flickered with amazement. "Your chemical. I read all of it. What the hell did you create?"

Kevin glanced at the paper with his drawings on it. "A very powerful weapon. The chemical you stole is called OTHER."

"_What is it_!" I demanded. I was in no mood for games.

"A weapon of mass destruction. OTHER was designed to be a great military weapon. Once consumed the soldier would receive incredible strengths. Senses would be heightened beyond human belief and death would not be as common…unless you were the other party," explained Kevin. Even with me there, Kevin seemed calm. Like I was nothing but a fly!

I kept my ears open, not wanting to have anymore run-ins with the government. "It seems that you have everything planned out."

"Oh but I did! OTHER was perfect! Well in theory it was. All that was left were the tests. My partner took a sample and left to test it," Kevin paused. "It was not one hundred percent effective. Our first rat died on us very quickly. It wasn't until just recently when I saw the effectiveness of OTHER. The second rat was living and evolving. OTHER was working…_is_ working."

I shook my head, confused. "Your chemical isn't worth anything to us. We have all the weapons we need. What aren't you telling me?"

Kevin smirked. It sent chills down my spine. "I've told you everything. Maybe you haven't been told the whole story."

I angrily glared at Kevin. "The people I trust do not betray me!" I thought of something. "Who was your partner?"

Kevin suddenly pressed the security button underneath his desk. I heard him and tensed. He sat up straight while looking at me. "You have your chance, Miss. Storm."

I slammed my hands down on his desk, making the entire desk jump. "Who's your partner! Tell me!" I got no answer from Kevin as his office door opened and two armed guards ran into his office. I spun to face the guards. "_Leave_!"

The guards ran towards me. I angrily sighed. I had to leave. I would have to get my answer from Kevin another time. I stood still as I waited for the two guards to close the space between us. I then kneed one of the guards in his private area. He was out quickly after that. I roundhouse kicked the second guard, knocking him unconscious. I looked over my shoulder but Kevin was no longer at his desk. Weird. I grabbed the paper and stuffed it into my coat pocket. I darted out of the room and to a secret exit I spotted on my way in. Luckily those chicks weren't around to get in my way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie, Alex, and Dylan hurried back to the building where Kevin was inside. When they arrived they saw many security guards running around searching for me. All the guards were carrying loaded guns in case they came across me. Hey I'm _that_ special.

The angels easily got past the security because everyone knew why they were there. They found Kevin standing calmly out of the way and talking to Odin. As the angels approached Kevin, he quickly waved Odin away. Odin left quickly as Kevin faced the angels.

"I say this Storm woman has no faults," greeted Kevin.

"She broke in. Damn," said Dylan looking around at the lobby they were standing in. A sudden thought came to her. "Did she approach you?"

"Yes. Though the security scared her out of my office. Her habits are getting annoying," replied Kevin.

"She knows about the chemical. She ran into us and stole your classified plans about the chemical," replied Natalie as Dylan glanced around the lobby for some unexplainable reason.

Kevin sighed. "Yes I know that. She seemed quite happy about knowing what the chemical she has does." Kevin paused. "She could use it now."

Dylan quickly looked back at Kevin. "Why aren't you dead?" Kevin looked completely shocked by Dylan's absurd question. "Eva Storm is after you because she wants you dead. She's bent on killing you. She has this chance and she uses it to just talk to you?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know what goes through a madwoman's head?!" exclaimed Kevin angrily.

Dylan decided to drop her previous question. "What did she say?"

"That she was happy to know how to use her new weapon. She's planning on doing something horrible. She didn't have much time to talk because that's when my security came and she escaped," answered Kevin. What a jerk! He was lying! And people said _I'm_ evil.

Kevin left the angels to go do something dealing with his work. Yea I'm sure that's a lie too! Wait I know that answer. Oh never mind. The angels watched him leave before looking at each other. Things didn't add up for them. What a shock.

"Okay we cannot protect Winters forever. Eva Storm knows how to get past all the security and the gaps in our plans. She knows what the chemical does and she's planning on using it," said Natalie.

Alex nodded. "We need to stop her for good. End this. We just need to figure out a way to catch her without leaving room for her to escape."

Dylan looked away from the departing Kevin to her friends. "Winters is going on a business trip in two days. If Eva Storm wants Winters dead she'll follow him and attack him when he's not aware. Storm won't be worried about us if she feels safe."

Natalie smiled along with Alex. "So all we need is the moment she's not aware of her surroundings."

"Then we'll attack," finished Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I drove my sleek black motorcycle through town till I came to a lower class section. I slowed down as a few pedestrians crossed the street before me. I watched them and felt a small pang of pity for them. They were all dressed in rags for clothing. It was truly a sad sight to watch. What was even sadder was the fact that I heard people talking about helping these people, but when such help called for work nobody would help. That just infuriated me. Yes I do have a soft side. I just rarely showed it. I sort of left it behind after…after an accident.

I made my way through the forgotten streets of the lower class section. I finally reached my destination: an abandoned three story brick building. I pulled into a driveway and killed the engine. I had my ear buds in my ears and my Ipod was playing.

_"But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you"_

_Outside_ by Staind. It's creepy how completely correct it was. I just didn't see it at first. I got off my motorcycle and walked up the small pathway that led to the porch. I climbed the three easy steps to the porch and pressed the doorbell. I only had wait a minute before the door opened, fully.

"Archangel…" The man standing at the doorway smiled seeing me. I smiled back. He was older than me by three or four years but his knowledge could argue that point. He had locks of curly red hair. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green color. He was wearing a white sweater with tight black pants.

"Hello Logan," I greeted Logan.

Logan stepped aside as I entered his house. He closed the door behind me. His house was huge but very old. One of the many reasons why it was deserted. Logan found the building a couple years ago and called it his home and our place to go if we were ever wounded or sick. Yes that's right, Logan is a doctor. But he likes science so we call him our scientist.

"Why are you here, Archangel?" asked Logan.

I stood inside his large living room and looked at him. "I need your help, Logan."

_To be Continued..._

_So what do you all think? More will be explained later on because there ARE gaps. Please review. Thank you. _


	8. The Doctor's Visit

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

The Doctor Visit

I pulled out Kevin's chemical formulas. Logan watched me, confused at this point. I rarely came to him if at all. I almost never got wounded. I was that good. But I did come by from time to time to chat with him. Logan was just a nice guy to talk to.

I smoothed out the paper and gave it to Logan. "I need you to look at this. Tell me exactly what it is."

Logan took the paper and glanced at it before looking at me. "How'd you get this Archangel?"

I sighed. "That part doesn't matter. Please just look it over." I paused. "It's important."

Logan nodded and walked over to his lab. I followed and soon stood within the lab Logan had. Logan sat at a metal table as he studied Kevin's drawings and the formulas Kevin also wrote down. As Logan studied the paper, I pulled out my cell phone. I had a ton of missed calls. I thought about listening to my messages but thought better of it. Sorry Blade, I had more important things to do right now.

Logan stood up and faced me. I put my cell phone away as he handed the paper back to me. "I studied it."

"_And_?" I pressed Logan.

Logan looked a bit sick. "It's really quite awful. You don't want to know." I gave him a dark look which made him sigh and speak. "The chemical…_is_ a weapon. It's not like a gun or a sword or anything like that. This chemical is suppose to be consumed by a human being. Once in the bloodstream the chemical works it magic by enhancing all our human abilities. Making us a lot like those immortals you see on TV."

I glanced down at the paper. "So Winters wasn't lying." I looked back up at Logan. "Thanks Logan. I just needed to hear this information from someone I trust." I turned to leave by Logan grabbed my arm.

"Wait…" I looked over at Logan. He still looked sick. "…that's not all." Now I turned to face him again. "The chemical…by those formulas it looks as though enhancing abilities is not the only thing it does. It has a side effect." Logan looked away.

I knew this was bad. Logan looked disgusted and sick. That was rare to be coming from Logan. "What is the side effect Logan?"

Logan looked back at me. "It changes the person, Archangel. Turns them into some kind of monster. Physically speaking I mean." Logan paused again. "This chemical takes an average human being and shapes them into a lethal weapon."

I looked down at the paper in my hands. My thoughts went back to Uncle Simon. I had stolen OTHER and handed it over to Simon. Did he know about this? Did Uncle Simon know how to use OTHER? If he did…why would we need it? It sounded horrible. I looked back at Logan. "Thanks." I turned to leave.

As I slid the paper away my thoughts came back to Kevin. He still hadn't told me who his partner was. My mission wasn't done. No, but I was closer to the end. As I exited Logan's house I felt a cold wind blow against my face. The storm was inching closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Uncle Simon stood over me. His locks of raven black hair were long and touched his shoulders. He was breathing heavily as his sapphire eyes stared down at me. I was twenty and I laid on a black mat underneath Simon. My midnight black hair was long and tied back in a tight ponytail. My blue sapphire eyes watched Uncle Simon for a long time before blinking. _

_Simon finally stood tall and his breathing steadied. "You fought well, Eva. Well but not perfect. Anyone with intelligence in combat would spot your pattern and break it. You're weaknesses are still obvious." _

_I used my elbows to support myself as I sat up a bit. "But most of the thugs outside the House have no intelligence at all!"_

_Uncle Simon laughed and shook his head. "You never disappoint do you, Eva?"_

_I gave Simon a large smile. "A crime I shall never commit." Uncle Simon helped me to my feet. Once on my feet and walked towards my water bottle sitting on a black bench attached to the white wall. _

_Uncle Simon watched me. "Still…many enemies we have are intelligent when it comes to combat. We don't have one enemy, Eva. We have many. Our family is surrounded by enemies. We are never safe. We must keep moving or we will surely die." _

_I took a sip from my water bottle and looked over at Simon. "That's a bit dark don't you think?"_

_"It's fact. Now I know you can fight better. You just don't want to. We'll have to fix that," replied Uncle Simon. _

_I shrugged my shoulders. "I've spent my entire childhood fighting and learning how to fight even better. I've held my own in many combat duels. Isn't that enough already?"_

_Simon's sapphire eyes hardened. "Nothing is ever enough! You must keep practicing. The worst mistake you could ever make is being caught off guard. If the enemy can win by knowing when you will be weak, then you have not mastered anything." _

_I looked away from Simon and looked down at my feet. "My only desire in life is please you, Uncle Simon. After my parents died I thought I had no one left to turn to. It sucked having to be strong all the time. I wanted a shoulder to cry on." I looked at Uncle Simon. "You gave me that shoulder. I will never fail you." _

_Simon's eyes suddenly filled with pride. "Spoken like an angel." _

_"Do you think angels exist?" I asked Uncle Simon. _

_Simon smiled and walked over to me. "That's a hard question to answer. We've been taught to believe that angels exist. Yet I have not seen one. I am sure, though, that your parents are soaring with the angels right at this very moment."_

_I smiled. "Good. It's nice to have something to believe in." The door to the training room opened and I heard someone enter and throw their arms around me. I turned and my smile grew wider. "Whisper!" _

I blinked. A single tear traveled down my right cheek as I sat on the rooftop of some stupid building. From up here I could see the entire city and the glowing of all the lights. I had forgotten about the time but I knew it was late. It had to be late.

The tear slowly traveled down my cheek. I wanted to wipe it away, show that I was a rock. Emotionless. Yet I hesitated. It was a tear of memory. Did I want to just forget my memories? Throw them away? No…no I liked memories. Memories were the only thing I had left to think about. Assignments weren't pleasant thoughts, but my memories were. Well maybe the correct word would be, bittersweet. Oh well. Better than cruel.

I still hadn't returned to the House. I wasn't going back anytime soon. What Logan and the idiot Winters told me was enough to keep me fighting this battle. OTHER, the chemical I had handed over to Uncle Simon. It turned men into monsters. Yet why would Simon need such a thing? Things didn't add up. Oddly enough my thoughts kept coming back to my question with Kevin: who was his partner? He had answered all my other questions but not that one.

I stood up and walked to the door leading to the stairs. Kevin Winters was going on a business trip tomorrow. That was the time to get him and force him to tell me who his partner was. Maybe the partner could answer all my questions? It was a possibility.

My feet took the lead as my head with wrapped around the mystery I had found myself in. I couldn't go home. Not yet. Blade, Uncle Simon and everyone else would have to wait. I needed to finish my assignment. I needed answers. I boarded my motorcycle and took off down the dark streets. I had to find a place to sleep for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow will be a big day!

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you for reading. I am posting the next chapter up today as well. (I have the entire first story finished now and am on to the beginning of the second) Please, please, please review. I've gotten a lot of hits and I'm happy people are reading. What would make me even happier are reviews good or bad :) _


	9. Angels Vs Archangel

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

Angels Vs. Archangel

A black limousine pulled up to a large factory miles away from Kevin's office building. The back door of the limousine opened as Kevin Winters stepped out of the limousine and onto the sidewalk outside the factory.

Kevin adjusted his navy blue business suit as Odin hurried to his side. "I trust that matters are taken care of, Odin?" Odin nodded his head in reply as black suited security guards exited the building and approached Kevin. "Very good. Time to shine."

The black suited security guards led Kevin and Odin through the large factory and into a large conference room. Kevin waved Odin away as he crossed the threshold into the conference room.

Inside the room was a long rectangular table where many scientists sat at, all watching Kevin. Kevin walked over to the head of the table. He grinned. Everything was perfect.

"Good morning gentlemen," greeted Kevin. "As you all may know my name is Kevin Winters, the founder of many new chemicals and hopefully the evolution of the human race." Everyone was silent, listening to Kevin. "I have come to discuss with you all about OTHER."

Kevin paused as he gathered his thoughts. "OTHER was designed and created to be the next ultimate military weapon. To this very day it is! We have tested OTHER numerous times and all the results are the same. OTHER works!"

"But OTHER was stolen a few weeks ago! How could you have tested a product that isn't there?" asked one of the scientists.

Kevin's grin faded a bit. "The tests were done even before the robbery. All that was left were the minor details. I have come to ask your permission to accept OTHER so we can present it to the government for one final inspection."

Kevin looked around. All the faces in the room were bright and hopeful. He knew it! He had secured the fate of OTHER! But why wouldn't the world want OTHER? OTHER was the beginning of the evolution!

The door to the conference room blew open as two black suited security guards fell into the room, unconscious. I crossed the threshold and grinned at all the shocked faces.

"Hello," I quickly found Kevin. He was slowly backing into a wall, fear ripping through his entire body. My grin morphed into a frown. "…Winters…"

The scientists screamed and ran out of the room which was fine with me. I slowly approached the terrified Kevin Winters. Finally some answers. I felt my blood boil as I watched him. Sudden anger.

"Help! HELP!" cried Kevin.

I ran over and grabbed the moron by his neck and threw his back against the wall. My fingers were tight around his neck, chokingly tight. "Kevin…you fool! How many times have I beaten your security and you _still_ try to forget me?!" A gasp escaped Kevin's lips. I grinned. "Now that we both know who is in control let me ask you again what you refused to answer. Who was your partner in creating OTHER?"

Kevin stared at me, trying to breathe. "S-Storm…S-Storm y-you'll never kn-know!"

I tore out a dirty knife from underneath my coat. How'd I come to possess this knife? Don't ask. "Idiot!" I stabbed the knife into Kevin's shoulder. He cried out in pain. "Tell me or that knife goes into your head!"

Someone grabbed me by my shoulders and flung me across the room. I landed on top of the long rectangular table. I quickly got up in time to see Dylan standing in front of Kevin, protecting him from me. I glared at her as Kevin pulled the bloody knife out of his shoulder.

I stood on top of the table as I made my way back towards my victim and my enemy. "Move!" My voice was dark and demanding.

"Kevin, go!" shouted Dylan. Kevin bolted out of the room at the speed of light.

My eyes were full of anger as Kevin escaped the room and ran towards freedom. "No!" I turned my back to Dylan as I ran across the table, after Kevin.

Dylan kicked out at the legs of the table. They broke on impact as the table collapsed to the floor, bringing me down with it. I quickly got back to my feet and spun to face Dylan. I jumped over the broken table and landed two feet away from her. She went to punch me but I caught her fist and used my other hand to grip her arm. I swung her into a wall as hard as I could. Dylan gasped in pain.

I left her there, trying to get up. I ran out of the conference room and into the hallway. I was knocked a couple feet off my feet. I landed on my back and looked to find Alex standing a mere foot where I had been earlier. This was getting annoying. They had set up a trap for me. I jumped to my feet. Flames burnt in my eyes. I was feeling so angry. So pissed and I was going to use this rage to get Kevin. I was going to get Kevin and the name of his partner. I was tired of failing.

I charged at Alex as she kicked me again in the ribs. I didn't feel a thing as I threw at her a series of kicks of punches. After long minutes of her and I attacking and deflecting, I managed to kick her down. I angrily kicked her in the side repeatedly just for the heck of it.

Dylan bolted out of the conference room and jumped on me from behind. I tumbled to the floor and rolled down the hallway, her and I. Dylan held me tightly as she kneed me multiple times. The pain wasn't much as I banged heads with her, on purpose, making her loosen up her hold on me. I broke free and rolled to my feet. I spun around as Dylan and Alex got to their feet and quickly came at me again.

I put on a defensive stance as they attacked me. I blocked most of their attacks but not all. Suddenly I felt my back touch a wall. Damn. I stopped blocking and kicked out at both Dylan and Alex to delay them a bit. Then I kicked off the wall and flew overhead and landed behind them.

I bolted down the hallway but Natalie bolted out of another room as we both skidded to a stop. I heard whimpering behind her and caught a glimpse of Kevin in the room Natalie had left.

Natalie punched me straight in the face. I spun now my back to her. A small hint of pain coursed through my body. Fuel for my anger. I watched Dylan and Alex rise to their feet and hurry over to aid their friend in battle. I heard Natalie moving to try to knock me out. My hand shot out behind me and grabbed her arm. I angrily threw her over my head and into her friends. I watched them collapse to the floor. The saw droplets of blood on the clean white flooring of the hallway. I paid no attention. So what if I had hurt one of the angels?

I ran into the room to find Kevin standing very calmly in the room. He was no longer a scared puppy but a strong bull dog. Weird. I ran over and grabbed him by his throat and threw his back against a glass window. He still didn't whimper or show any signs of fear.

Kevin looked at me as he showed me no emotion. "You just never give up. You cannot handle failure, can you Miss. Storm?"

My gaze hardened. That anger doubled. So much anger that I had never felt before made my arms shake for a few seconds. "Tell me! Who was your partner? TELL ME!" I was bellowing at Kevin now.

Kevin suddenly grinned and laughed. "Your drawing blood, Miss. Storm."

Then I felt it. The warm sticky liquid running down and in-between my fingers. I suddenly released Kevin as I spotted small cuts around his neck where I had been holding him. His cuts were bleeding. He didn't seem to care as I glanced down at my fingers. They were covered in blood. Yet that was not the worst part.

My hands…they were not hands! My fingers were curled and sharp black talons replaced my fingernails and the tips of my fingers. The skin around my hands and running up my arms was paling up. The anger inside my did not die as I stared at my talon like hands in terror. What was going on?

I looked up and gasped as I saw my reflection in the glass window. My hair was a crimson red color and my eyes were no longer blue sapphire but two black stones. My face was as pale as my hands and arms. I looked back at Kevin. "You-You…" I shook my head at Kevin. He stood there, grinning! "What do you know about this?"

Kevin left his cuts to bleed. More damage on my part. "I knew the change would occur sooner or later. I just needed to get you angry enough." Kevin heard movement outside the room. Perfect. "There is no use continuing your mission Miss. Storm. You will never be able to kill me."

I was about to strike when footsteps entered the room. I restrained my attack as I leaped backwards and flew over the angels and landed near the doorway. I did not bother anymore with the angels as I darted out into the hallway and took off at amazing speed.

The angels ran out into the room but halted when they found themselves standing in an empty hallway. I was long gone. Yeah I ran pretty fast that day. The angels walked back into the room to make sure I hadn't hurt Kevin. They only spotted the small cuts around his neck.

Kevin wiped the blood away this time. He put on an irritated look. "Damn woman. I thought you said this trap would work!"

"It did," argued Natalie. "She was going to kill you. She didn't. You should be happy."

Kevin sighed in defeat. "I am. Yet I would prefer to not keep looking over my shoulder." Kevin simply shook his head as he straightened his navy blue business suit he was wearing.

"What did she say to you?" asked Dylan.

"That she was going to kill me," Kevin paused as he came up with a good story to fool the angels. "…then she darted out of the room once you three came." Kevin felt the stinging pain of his wounded shoulder. "Nothing more."

Dylan seemed to doubt that but didn't question Kevin further. Kevin saw Odin appear at the doorway. Kevin nodded at Odin and quietly walked past the angels and out of the room.

Kevin reached the doorway but halted as he spoke aloud. "My business trip is over. I am heading back to my office building. You three can follow if you want to." With that said he strolled out of the room and left with Odin at his side.

_To be Continued..._

_**Note: **There are only a couple more chapters in this story. But i have the sequel already started. Think this is insane? I have sooo much more planned for Eva. _

_Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to review! _


	10. Face of a Monster

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

Face of a Monster

I darted blindly down numerous alleyways. I had no idea where I was going, but I just had to get away. I had to get away from the constant fighting, Kevin, and…and everything else that followed.

I felt a pang of anger coarse through my veins as I fell to my knees and gasped aloud in pain. I knelt on the cold hard cement as I stared at my hands in horror. They were the hands of a monster. My eyes darted to a broken mirror where I saw my reflection. I screamed aloud in pure terror. This could not be happening! I-I…all I saw was a monster. Everywhere I turned-a monster! I crawled backwards, staring at my reflection in the broken mirror. My back touched the cold bricks as tears surfaced to my stone black eyes.

The tears leaked from my monster like eyes and streamed down my incredibly pale face. Whatever was happening to me…the anger…oh the pain it brought. I did not look away from the broken mirror. I was planting the image of myself in my brain. I was a monster. Nothing more, nothing less.

I pulled my legs to my chest and continued to stare at the broken mirror. "Whisper…you-you were right," my sobs drowned out most of my words. But I didn't care. I was the only _thing_ listening. "Monsters, monsters everywhere. When hiding is too hard…" I did not finish my sentence. I buried my face in my knees and sobbed. I sobbed and sobbed, not caring if it revealed my weaker side. I was already weak. What did it matter now? I continued to sob.

My world was falling to pieces around me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shadow fell from the afternoon sky and landed in the alleyway I was crying in. The shadow was a tall shadow wearing all black. I was still sitting against the cold brick wall, facing the broken mirror, sobbing. Crying into my knees which were still human looking.

The shadow silently approached me. I did not look at the shadow or showed any sense that I had actually heard the shadow. But a shadow was a shadow. Could you hear a shadow? You could dwell in them. Live in them. But could you hear the words of the shadow? I guess not.

The tall shadow knelt down and ran his muscular fingers through my midnight black hair. "…Archangel…" I refused to look at the shadow all dressed in black. "The only time I have ever heard you cry was because Whisper…well because Whisper had the accident and-"

I looked up at the shadow. "Blade." His boring grey eyes went wide as he saw my face. I should have guessed that to be his reaction. "Look at me Blade." My voice was hoarse. I used up so much energy to cry and sob. Pitying myself.

Blade seemed shocked by my _odd_ appearance. "What happened to you, Archangel? Who did this to you? Why haven't you been home? Where have you been the past three weeks?"

I looked away from Blade. He had so many questions. "I don't know what happened to me Blade! I-I don't know! I was completing my assignment and then…" I looked at the broken mirror and pointed at my reflection. "…then that _thing_ came out of me!"

Blade touched my arm, bringing it down to my side. He pulled on my chin, making me look at him and not the broken mirror. "What assignment?"

"Kevin Winters," I answered.

"That was three weeks ago," whispered Blade.

I nodded. "I failed the first time. I-I couldn't return to the House. I thought Uncle Simon-" I stopped dead. Blade looked at me strangely but I ignored that. I looked away from Blade and back at the broken mirror. I thought back to my conversation with Kevin, back through my childhood, back to everything that had ever happened to me.

"Archangel?" Blade sounded worried about me. Tch he should be! Just look at me! "Archangel what is it?"

I looked back at Blade. "Uncle Simon." My voice sounded distant and I pulled myself back and looked into Blade's grey eyes. I felt the anger die down inside my body. I swallowed a mouthful of salvia before speaking. "I-I need to talk to Uncle Simon."

"Right now?" I nodded in reply. "You can't, Archangel. Uncle Simon is busy with a business partner."

I rose to my feet. I saw my monster like hands slowly morphing back into normal human hands. I was changing back, thank God! "That's exactly why I need to see him." Blade looked more confused then I had ever seen. "Where is he now?"

"Where else? His office. He didn't want to be bothered. His meeting was important," replied Blade.

"We have get back to the House before his meeting ends. C'mon Blade," I hurried out of the alleyway with Blade following me. As I walked I slid all the pieces of the puzzle together. I wanted to scream at the picture I got. Yet I had to be sure. I hoped against all hope that my thoughts were wrong. They couldn't be right. If they were…oh God that meant disaster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blade and I reached the House fifteen minutes later. I left Blade to park his motorcycle since I had somehow lost mine. Oh well I had more important things to worry about. I burst through the front doors, suddenly greeted by many other distant cousins and uncles. Yet none of them matter right now. Uncle Simon was the only person that mattered.

I reached the office doors to find two men standing at the doorway. They stepped in the way, preventing me from entering the office. I angrily looked at that. "Move!"

"You can speak to Simon later," offered one of the two men.

Gosh I did not have time for this! I kicked the man who had spoken to me in the balls. The second man tore out a gun but I grabbed his gun out of his hands and smacked it against the side of his head. The man slid to the floor. I dropped the gun as I threw open the office doors.

Simon suddenly rose to his feet as I crossed the threshold into the office. He seemed stunned and shocked to see me. "Eva!"

I looked from Uncle Simon to the man standing before the desk. He was wearing a navy blue business suit. I stopped dead as the man slowly turned to face me. My mouth fell open in utter shock. "_Winters_?"

Kevin Winters stood inside Simon's office. He looked comfortably at ease with himself. I stared at him. What was he doing here? Kevin grinned at me. "Hello Miss. Storm. I didn't know you would be returning this quickly."

Simon stood behind his desk as he spoke to me. "Eva why don't you wait for me to be done with Mr. Winters."

I looked back at Uncle Simon. I approached his desk. "He-He is your business partner?" I did not give Simon time to explain as I shook my head. "…you're his partner. You helped create OTHER. The only reason you wanted it in the first place." I looked at Simon. My eyes were full of sorrow for his betrayal. "_Why_?"

Simon sat back down in his chair as he looked at me. "Yes, Eva, I am Winters' partner. I did help create OTHER." Simon paused. "I needed OTHER to make sure all the tests were correct. If our surviving test failed then everything failed."

My gaze did not leave Simon. "What were these tests?"

Simon did not answer me straight away as he looked away from me. I waited for him to speak. Simon sighed and looked back up at me. "You, Eva. _You_ were the test."

At that moment I thought my world had shattered beneath me. I was falling into darkness. No more sunshine, no more standing tall. No I was falling. The darkness was creeping closer as I did not see an end to this fall.

I blinked, hiding the tears I felt surfacing in my blue sapphire eyes. "M-Me?"

"You exceeded all out expectations," said Kevin, taking over. "You passed all our missions and went the extra mile every time. You never lost which proved to us that OTHER was working. You should feel proud! You are a powerful weapon! You cannot be defeated!"

I didn't look at Kevin, only at Simon. "Why Uncle Simon? Why? Why did you do this?" My voice was barely over a whisper. It just couldn't be right.

Simon simply looked at me, no emotion at all in his eyes. "OTHER was created many years ago, Eva. Kevin and I wanted it to work but had nothing to really work with. When your parents died, I took custody of you and your sister Whisper. I decided to use both of you as my genie pigs in the experiment. I gave both of you a dose of OTHER. I poured it into your drinks one night."

I looked away from Simon, unable to look at him without feeling the fury inside me. "Whisper was part of this…how could you?!" I angrily looked at Simon. "She wanted no part in this life! She didn't even like you!" I was shouting now.

Simon frowned. "Eva you are better than the rest. You are part of OTHER. Stop being a moron and accept your gift."

I laughed at Simon. "Gift?!" I finally glared at my betraying uncle. "THIS IS A CURSE! I SAW YOUR STUPID CHEMCIAL WORK! I'M A MONSTER NOW! _MONSTER_!!!" I stopped screaming in rage as I suddenly felt another pang of anger and pain. "…Whisper…"

"…did not pass. She failed and the chemical killed her. She changed long before you did and when she could not control her abilities she lost control and died. You on the other hand can control your abilities. You can survive," finished Simon calmly.

I backed away from Simon's desk. My picture was right! I had been right and now it hurt so much! "Whisper is dead because of you…I hate you." I looked over at Kevin. "Where are your little bodyguards? It's amazing they didn't see right through you."

Kevin laughed mockingly. "They already know which side I stand on. They are out of our way."

I looked back at Simon. "Bastard."

Simon did not even flinch at my anger. "You will come to terms with what you are. Trust me, Eva."

"That's Archangel to _you_," I spat. "I'm done trusting enemies." I turned my back to both men as I stormed out of the office. All these lies…why didn't I see them before? Whisper had…oh Whisper. My eyes turned black. Simon and Kevin were going to pay for the pain they had caused. They were going to suffer.

_To Be Continued..._

_Now people jump out of the shadows! True colors are revealed! Well somewhat. What do ya think? _


	11. Whisper Storm

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

Whisper Storm

_I found her kneeling before a large willow tree. I parked my newly bought sleek black motorcycle and entered the city park. I watched my sister continue to cry next to the willow. I finally reached her and lightly touched her shoulder. She picked her head up and looked at me with her beautiful baby blue eyes. I sat down next to her on the grass as the afternoon sunlight bounced off her wavy raven black hair. _

_I used my fingers to wipe away the tears running down my sister's face. "Why are you crying Whisper?" _

_"I-I had a d-dream about them," whispered Whisper. My fifteen year old sister shook her head as more tears streamed down her young cheeks. "…they-they were there."_

_"Ssh," I wiped the tears away again. "They'll always be here. Not in body but in spirit. Don't cry. They love you. Stop crying, Whisper. I don't like seeing you upset." _

_Whisper shook her head and pushed my hand away from her face. "That's not it! They-they told me things…answered my questions." _

_"What kind of questions did you have?" I asked. _

_Whisper closed her baby blue eyes and solemnly shook her head. "Nothing you could ever understand. Plus you couldn't help me even if you tried. Something is wrong and-and you cannot fix it." _

_I laid my finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes met my own. "Don't talk like that. It's scary. You're always so cheerful."_

_"I _was_ cheerful. The cheer left when mom and dad left," Whisper touched my hand. "…stupid car." _

_I took hold on her hand and squeezed it making her move closer to me. "Look whatever problem you have, Uncle Simon can fix it. He can fix anything."_

_Whisper laughed bitterly. "That jerk. I hate him."_

_"Whisper! Uncle Simon took us under his wing! He is only trying to make our lives better!" I exclaimed. How dare my sister say horrid things about Uncle Simon. He was the only trustworthy man left in the world._

_Whisper's eyes hardened as she heard me speak about Simon. "Better? Eva, he's trying to turn us into monsters! He's been training you to kill!" _

_I shrugged my shoulders in reply which horrified Whisper. "I'm seventeen, Whisper. I'm growing up into a family of assassins and thieves. I'm only fitting in."_

_"He likes you more than the others," replied Whisper in a cool voice._

_I smiled lightly. "Then I'll be sure to fit nicely with the others." _

_Whisper sighed and looked at the willow tree we sat underneath. We sat in silence for a few long minutes. I watched Whisper, waiting for her to say something. She was no longer crying, which was good. I hated to see my sister cry. She had always been the light in the family while we remained shadows. "What if I say you're not like the others?" _

_I blinked to find Whisper looking at me, awaiting an answer. "I'd say you were lying."_

_"You always told me to stand out. Not to take crap. To defend myself against the troubles in the world," said Whisper._

_"And you should!" I pressed. _

_Whisper's eyes hardened a second time, this time at me. "Then why don't you follow your own advice?! Uncle Simon is a bastard and you treat him like a god!" _

_I frowned. "Uncle Simon is not a bastard. All Simon has ever done is make us happy."_

_"No," shot Whisper. "…he made you happy. He made me miserable." _

_I stood up and frowned down upon my younger sister. "You are ignorant, Whisper!"_

_"My name is Maxi," replied Whisper in a hard voice._

_I ignored her words. "And I am Archangel. Now stop sobbing like a fool and come back to the House with me. Uncle Simon is worried about you. He sent me to get you." _

_Whisper rose to her feet and stared me with slight hatred. "You're falling for his tricks, Eva."_

_"Archangel!" I corrected her. "You gave me the name. Don't tell me you believe the nickname is evil too!" _

_Whisper shot me a dark look. "This wasn't the reason-" Whisper stopped talking and looked away from me. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I'm not going to become Simon's ignorant minion. I would rather die." _

_I angrily grabbed Whisper's hand and led her out of the park and over to my newly purchased motorcycle. "I'll never understand you, Maxi." _

_"You don't have to," replied Maxi in a quiet voice as she got onto my motorcycle and wrapped her hands around my waist. I sat aboard my motorcycle as I listened to Maxi's light breathing. My anger for her ignorance died and left me confused and grieving. What was happening to my once cheerful baby sister? Where was that light I use to envy? Don't tell me my shadow consumed her. Don't tell me it's all my fault that my sister was suffering._

My blue sapphire eyes opened. I was lying on my bed inside my room. I sat up very quietly as I saw the last rays of sunlight stroll through my window and hit the hard floor. I rubbed my eyes. I got out of my bed, disliking it for some strange reason.

I walked over to my dresser and looked into the mirror. My blue sapphire eyes flashed black for only an instant before reverting back to normal. Uncle Simon, Kevin Winters…both my enemies in this confusing war. Simon…oh I had trusted him! I ran to him when everything went wrong. He was my guardian angel and now-now he was a demon! He was the reason I ran to hide.

I stared at my reflection very coldly. My Uncle Simon had hurt Whisper. He made her suffer and…and she's dead. I felt tears surfacing to my eyes yet I refused to let them leak. I am strong. I am not weak!

…but she's dead.

I spun around so I my back was to the mirror. I glanced around my lifeless room. I had spent most of my life here. This room was one of the better ones. Simon gave me and Whisper better rooms because he supposedly "loved" us. Tch, he never loved us. All he had cared about was OTHER.

WAIT! I picked my head up as my mind traveled back to the dream I had, had of Whisper and I talking underneath the willow tree.

_"What if I say you're not like the others?" _

I wanted to kick myself for not noticing it the moment she had said those words to me. How could I have not noticed?! She had been warning me. Telling me of Simon's awful chemical. Telling me of OTHER. But-But why did she have to tell me through secret messages? What was holding her back that stopped her from telling me all about OTHER?

Simon Strom probably.

I angrily spun to face the mirror again. This time my eyes were two black stones. I screamed in rage as my hands curled into fists and the tips of my fingers became ugly black talons. I punched the mirror and the mirror shattered instantly.

The shards of glass quietly fell to the floor as I watched half of the mirror fell away, leaving me with a jagged half of the mirror. I pulled my fist away. Thin streams of blood ran around my hand as the ugly talons morphed back into normal fingers and my eyes reverted back to their natural blue sapphire state.

I stared at the reflection I got in the mirror. My eyes showed nothing but pure hate for the man I use to love. Hate for the only man I had ever trusted. Hate for the only thing that kept me standing. "You won't get away with it…" my voice was a threatening growl. Anyone would have been frightened of it. "…_I will kill you, Simon Storm_."

_**Note: **There are two full chapters left in this first story. (there is an epilogue but it's short and i don't call it a full chapter) I am three chapters into the second story which...well a lot of things take off in the second story. This story is what i like to think of as my prequel. Setting things up for what is going to happen. :)_


	12. This House is not a Home Part 1

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

This House Is Not a Home

I walked down the cold hallways of the House. Moonlight shined through the windows in the hallway, almost the only source of light. As I walked I passed many family members I either knew or didn't know. I also passed many new faces, probably loyal to Kevin. Kevin and Simon were partners. Why shouldn't they have their own followers? Only _I_ was not one of them. _I_ was not like the others. Whisper had been correct.

I rounded a corner and walked down a much more quieter hallway. Only the moonlight lit up the hallway. That wasn't much. I walked with ease to one of Kevin's men. The man was standing beside a locked wooden door. My eyes traveled to the gun in his hands. I shivered. Guns…horrid toys. I approached him.

The guard looked at me. His face was emotionless. It was like looking at a statue. No life behind his eyes. "Yes?" He didn't seem to like the idea of anyone but him being near the door he guarded.

"Move aside. I demand entrance," I replied in a cool voice.

"Not possible," answered the guard.

"Why not?"

"Mr. Winters has asked me to guard this door and not to allow anyone to enter. I will obey his orders. You may not enter," the guard looked at me, his eyes telling me to leave.

I did not move. There was no way one stupid rule was going to keep me from extracting my revenge. Yet to extract my revenge on Simon, I needed help. I would have gone to Blade, but I did not know where his loyalty stood. The last thing I wanted was for him to find out my plan and tell Simon of it. Then my revenge will never happen. No, I needed people who I knew which side they stood on. People who didn't like Simon or Kevin. "I belong to the Storm household."

The guard didn't seem impressed at all. "Kevin's orders were backed up by Simon Storm."

Fine. So this was going down the hard way. With one swift movement I stole the gun from the guard's hands and used the butt of the gun and slammed it against the side of the guard's head. I watched the pathetic guard crumble to the floor, out cold. I dropped the horrid weapon and searched the unconscious guard for the keys.

I found the keys quickly and inserted them into the lock. I turned the key and heard the locks turn. I hesitated for a moment as I reminded myself of what _exactly_ I was doing. I wasn't fond of this bizarre plan, but it was the only one I had. It was all I had to trust. Everyone else had betrayed me. I pushed open the door.

I crossed the threshold into a dimly lit room. There were no windows, only tall bleak walls and a hard black wooden floor which to stand on. The only light source inside the room were the dimly lamps hanging on the walls. I knew where I was. What room I was in. It was the coldest room in the House aside from Simon's office. Yet the chill in the air was not as strong. Odd…as a kid I had been terrified to come anywhere near this room.

Inside the chilly room were three chairs each sitting three feet away from each other. I smiled. Simon or even Kevin for that fact were very predictable. It was a smart move: keep the prisoners far enough away from each other so they couldn't help each other escape. It was genius, really, but they forgot a variable: me.

I approached the chair closest to me. The female prisoner sat tied to the chair with a black bag draped over her head. I didn't have anything to cut the ropes with. I glanced around the room yet found nothing. I looked down at my hands as one hand morphed into its ugly monstrous state. Then I noticed the talons.

The ropes broke within seconds. As the ropes fell to the ground the female prisoner pulled off the black bag covering her face and looked around till her hazel eyes found me. She didn't seem delighted at all to see me. Oh well.

"You…what do you want?" asked Dylan.

I felt anger towards her for speaking to me with a nasty tone of voice. I held my cool. "I'm guessing you figured out where Winters stands?"

"Nice trick," spat Dylan.

"I had nothing to do with it," Dylan didn't seem convinced at all. Yet why would she believe me? For the past three weeks I had been trying to kill her and her friends. Trusting your enemy was like trusting the devil himself. A huge gamble. I was ready to throw the dice. "Kevin fooled everyone. More importantly he fooled me. That said I'm going to kill him." I paused. She was listening now. "…I'm going against everyone."

"Why should I believe you?" challenged Dylan.

My eyes hardened, all emotion, gone. "That chemical you so desperately want back is already being used. This is a game! You guys were pawns. Kevin only needed you because you served as an obstacle. Nothing more." I ripped the ropes holding her ankles to the chair, away. "I was a pawn too. Now free your friends. I'm going to finish what I started."

Without another word I briskly left the room. They didn't know whether to trust me or not. Good. That only increased my survival rates. I'm coming for you, Kevin. Simon too.

_I know this a short chapter but Part 2 is much longer. I needed to divide it up somehow. Last full chapter on its way! _


	13. This House is not a Home Part 2

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

This House Is Not a Home

Part 2

I traveled through the House till I reached Simon's office. There were no guards which was fine with me. I burst through the doors and crossed the threshold. "SIMON!" My anger was a thick coating in my voice. Powerful, strong, mad!

The leather chair spun around to reveal who was sitting in it: Kevin. He smiled and laughed. "Eva, nice to see you again."

"Where's Simon?" I demanded from him.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Gone. He left hours ago. Out promoting OTHER. You'll just have to wait until he gets back."

"I'm not waiting for him anymore. I'm done trusting him. I'm leaving all this," I replied coldly.

Kevin laughed again. "_Leave_? Oh Eva you can't leave. You're part of the family. You don't walk out on family."

"I'm walking out on this one," I turned to leave when Kevin rose to his feet, frowning.

"You're one of the others, Eva. Leave and you'll be entering a world that will never understand. Your anger will drive you to kill and you won't be able to control it!" replied Kevin in a threatening voice.

I smiled, my back to Kevin. "You see, Kevin…that's where you're wrong." I looked over my shoulder at him. "…I'm nothing like the others."

Kevin angrily tore out a handgun and fired a single bullet at me. I jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away, facing Kevin. I kicked the handgun out of his dirty hands, hearing it drop to the floor. He went to pick it up but I grabbed him by his locks of sandy blonde hair and drove my knee into his face.

He fell back and his head slammed against one of the office walls. The windows shivered in protest but did not break. Blood trickled down Kevin's head where his head had hit the wall. His eyes were alive in rage! Ha, so was I. "You're making a mistake."

"My life is a mistake," I hissed in reply.

"GUARDS!" cried Kevin.

The doors to the office burst open as five highly trained and armed men ran into the room. All of them were surprised to see me.

A small smirk crossed Kevin's face. "Get her."

The guards charged at me. I spun to face my attackers. I leaped up into the air and kicked two guards in the face. They went down. As I landed one guard tore out a black taser stick. He drove it into my side. I cried out in pain before kneeing the guard in the nuts.

The remaining two guards drove their handy taser sticks into my stomach. I doubled over, not able to stand after all that electricity being pumped into me. The two guards kicked me till I fell to the ground. They continued to kick me while I laid on the ground, helpless.

Now was the time I wished Blade was here…

Kevin rose to his feet. He laughed coldly at my pathetic state. "You fool. Your uncle has given you so much…you give him nothing in return."

He was right. Of course he was right because he had been in on the whole thing. He knew the truth and all I knew were the lies. Those false comforting lies. False hope. False light. False love!

Kevin brushed a few droplets of blood away from him with the back of his hand. "Lock her up for the time being. Simon will tell us what he wants to do with her later."

The guards reached down to pull me to my feet when suddenly they flew forward and crashed into Simon's desk. Kevin backed up a few steps as he searched for the cause of this. His eyes hardened as he found the annoying employees that worked for Charlie he had hired to get OTHER back.

The guards rose to their feet as Kevin looked from the angels to me. Everything clicked as flames danced in his mad grey eyes.

"Get rid of them!" ordered Kevin to the guards.

The guards charged at the angels. I remained motionless on the ground yet I heard everything. The guards were getting a good beating. I wanted to laugh but my thoughts drifted back to Kevin…and Simon.

My eyes snapped open. They were no longer their natural blue sapphire state, but two black stones. I picked my head up as I watched the last two guards hit the floor and remained there. My finger tips morphed into sharp black talons as my skin turned deathly pale. Inside I could feel my bones and muscles changing around to fit my new monster like appearance. My normal midnight black hair became a crimson red color. Finally my teeth became sharp wolf-like teeth, able to rip meat off a bone.

Kevin did not see me change as he was too worked up in trying to kill the angels. "You annoying little-" I jumped to my feet and stood nearly two feet away from Kevin. Kevin eyes widened as I let a low growl escape my lips. I lashed out at Kevin, letting my talons scratch against his right cheek. He stumbled backwards as blood dripped from the deep scratch wounds I had inflicted on him. He looked at me.

I roared and jumped onto Simon's desk, hearing it give way and crash to the ground. Kevin ran out of the way and scooped up his handgun. He spun and shot off several bullets at me. I did not move fast enough as five bullets ripped into my shoulder and torso. Blood poured from the bullet wounds as Kevin lowered his weapon. I looked down at myself as I watched the crimson red liquid begin to stain my shirt and stream down my body.

I felt the pain suddenly leave me as I felt my skin stitch itself up, healing my bullet wounds. I slowly turned to face Kevin who watched the blood stop bleeding and the wounds healing. He looked astonished. I guess Simon kept secrets from Kevin as well. Too damn bad!

I lunged at Kevin as he fired off the remaining round. I tackled him to the ground not caring at three new bullets that now were lodged into my lower stomach. I clawed at the bastard as blood flowed from Kevin's wounds, soaking his hands and his suit.

Kevin slammed the gun into the side of my head. I rolled off him and stopped moving for a second as I tried to gather up my lost strength. Kevin got to his feet as he quickly reloaded his gun. "No more games. If you aren't with us you're against us. Now _die_!"

I jumped to my feet but not fast enough as Kevin shot three painful bullets into my back. I gasped in pain and ran towards the wall. As I ran I saw the angels, my previous enemies, watching me. Dylan pulled out a silver object and threw it in my direction. I caught it and ran up the wall as more bullets flew beside me.

I ran all the way up the office wall and pushed off and flew all the way across the room. I grasped the silver object tightly in my hand as I landed gracefully beside Kevin. He stood next to me but not facing me. In one swift movement I tossed the silver object into my other hand and drove it into the side of Kevin's head. Blood spurted out as his grey eyes widened and died.

I turned the metal object and pulled it out of Kevin's head as he fell to the ground, _dead_. I remained tense, awaiting another attack from him but nothing happened. I took a better look at the silver object and almost laughed. My silver pocketknife. It was now covered in Kevin's filthy blood but I could always wash it off later.

I turned my back to Kevin's corpse and locked eyes with the angels. I was still in my monstrous form which was pretty scary. Oh you know that already? Well I was just restating it. I waited for the fear to develop in their eyes but oddly enough it didn't. That confused me beyond belief. Didn't they just see what just happened?!

"So you're the weapon," said Alex breaking the silence that hung over us.

"Ta da!" I replied in a monstrous voice.

"How?" asked Natalie.

"I always _was_ the weapon. The tests…was my survival. Simon and Kevin just needed enemies for me to defeat," I lowered my silver pocketknife to my side. I wasn't going to use it at all for the rest of the day. Kevin's blood felt cold on my pale hands. So he _was_ cold blooded.

A dozen of guards charged into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kevin dead, and what I was. Blade pushed through the small crowd of guards and made his way to the front.

Blade looked at me as he saw the blood on me. "Archangel? What the hell did you do?"

"Sorry Blade," I felt hot flames dancing in the palms of my hand. I looked down and saw red flames dancing in my palm of my hand. I grasped the ball of fire and threw it at the doorway. The guards jumped out of the way or ran out of the office. The wall burnt up rather quickly and soon fell away. I heard the house give way and knew I had to leave. I looked over at the angels. "Follow me!"

I sprinted out of the office and heard the angels following. I threw balls of fire at all the groups of guards to scare them away. I didn't have time to deal with them all. I ran down many confusing hallways and occasionally looked over my shoulder to make sure the angels were following. They were.

I rounded a corner and saw the front door. I ran as I heard walls give way and the ceiling above come down further inside the House. I ran at inhuman speed and kicked out at the doors, breaking them instantly. I ran out of the House along with the angels as the House finally gave way and the whole damn building fell to the ground.

I halted and spun around as I watched dust fill the air and feel the heat of the flames I had caused, hit my skin. I waited for the dust to settle and when it did I solemnly bowed my head. The House was nothing more but broken pieces of walls and rumble. Shards of glass littered the ground and small flames ate up whatever was left. I lifted up my head. My eyes returned to their normal blue sapphire state along with the rest of my body.

I slid my silver pocketknife away as I turned my back to the remains of the House. I watched the angels who were looking at me. I walked towards them and they did nothing but watch me. How odd…no not anymore. I stopped walking when I was a good two feet away from them. I pulled a small piece of paper out of my pants pocket and shoved it in one of the chicks' hand. I think it was Dylan's. "The game's not over."

I gave them no time to respond as I walked past them and took off at inhuman speed. Thankfully I did not have to change into that monster to do so. I left them standing there. There was no reason to kill them anymore. They were somehow on the same side as I was. We had been pawns…but now I'm a knight and I'm the one going against Simon. This wasn't over.

_Epilogue on its way. Don't forget to review:)_


	14. A Whole New Game

_Archangel_

_...Where is the face inside me..._

A Whole New Game

I stood in front of a mirror inside a small bathroom. I stared at myself as my right eye became stone black. My left eye remained the same. I sighed as my right eye returned to normal. I backed up until my back touched the warm wall. I leaned against the warm wall and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Finally I pulled a shirt over my head and left the bathroom. I entered a bedroom with clothes tossed everywhere. You could barely see the carpet. I smirked and exited the bedroom and entered the living room that connected with the kitchen. The TV was on and the news was playing. Oh boy. I entered the kitchen and searched the refrigerator for food. I found an apple and gave into that.

I left the kitchen and slowly approached the couch that sat before the TV in the living room. I watched the TV screen and listened to the reporter. I recognized the place the reporter was at. It was the House.

"…no witnesses and the authorities are searching for the reasons why the home of Dr. Simon Storm fell to pieces," said the reporter.

I did not sit down as I watched the reporter go on about other things related to the House but nothing important. I heard the door to the apartment open and close. I kept my back to whoever was entering. My eyes were glued to the screen. Glued to the destruction I had caused.

"I thought you disappeared," I turned to face the owner of the voice. I watched Dylan drop her grocery bags to the floor. "…like last time."

I smirked and leaned against her couch. "Oh but this is a whole new game. I'm not going anywhere. You guys are stuck with me."

"Simon did something to you. Made you…you-you _different_. Why don't you try to figure out some kind of cure," suggested Dylan.

I pondered Dylan's suggestion for a few moments. "If there is any kind of cure it's with Simon. Right now Simon is out there promoting OTHER. Making the damn chemical look like a god."

Dylan sighed and picked up her grocery bags. She placed them on the kitchen counter. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"You shouldn't have helped," I spat. She looked over at me as I pulled my silver pocketknife out of my pants pocket. I said nothing more as I turned my back to her and walked onto her balcony. I bit into my apple as I looked down at the sidewalks below. People were walking along with not a care in the world. I almost laughed.

I looked up into the night sky as I grew very serious. I felt the monster inside of me prowl, waiting for its release. The monster…all I was. A monster. I stared at the stars as I looked back on my life up to now. I eyed the bitten apple I held in my hand. I spoke in a soft whisper that only I could hear. "…time to forgive what I've done."

The End

_Hope you enjoyed the story! Black Angel will be coming along shortly after I change a few things in the first couple chapters. I'd enjoy any reivews. :) It's a pleasure writing and letting people read my work (even if it's not perfect). So go ahead and leave me a review or two, it'd make my day._

_As you may of noticed Eva was listening to music throughout some parts of the story. The artists and title goes in order:_

_Sleeping with Ghosts by Placebo _

_Assassin by Muse (it's not mentioned what that is what song is playing when Eva first meets Dylan)_

_Outside by Staind_

_What I've Done by Linkin Park (ending song)_

_There is plenty more music that plays throughout the story. I will create a playlist of all the songs and when i do i will post the link on my profile. Till then...thank you for reading and Black Angel will be posted in the next couple of days. _


End file.
